My little Pony-las crónicas de la armonía
by ShenLong35
Summary: Una historia alternativa de Ecuestria en la que las ponis deben cumplir la profecía de la evolución de la armonía, cada capítulo tiene: introducción y tres escenas. Este capítulo es la primera parte del regreso de un poni noble llamado Sombra que perdió la vida hace más de mil años.


My Little Pony-Las Cr nicas de Equestria.

Cap tulo 01: El unicornio Sombra. Parte 1

INTRODUCCION:

-El cap tulo inicia con la princesa Twilight caminando en la nieve, desorientada y sin saber a d nde ir. De pronto, ve una silueta poni desconocida. Twilight intent llamar su atenci n, pero al parecer no hizo falta, la silueta caminaba hacia ella, y al estar cerca, Twilight pudo ver qui n es. Un poni unicornio gris, con melena negra y tra a puesta una corbata roja escarlata. Twilight sinti curiosidad al verlo, ten a una mirada seria, pero no aterradora a la vista de Twilight, as que intent interactuar con l.

-Twilight= Hola, soy la princesa Twilight Sparkle, es un gusto verte y sabes por casualidad en d nde estamos?

-El unicornio no daba respuesta, Twilight quiso insistir, pero al oir un ruido raro, mir a sus cascos y not que el piso se quebraba.

-Twilight= AH! el piso se...!

-El suelo se rompi de repente sumergiendo al poni al agua. Twilight, sorprendida y preocupada intent llamarlo, al observar el lago vio un resplandor verde que r pidamente form dos circulos que, a su vez, se transform en dos ojos verdes y aparecieron dos puntos rojizos, una risa macabra se oye de la nada, Twilight, de preocupada a asustada salta y cae de su cama, se levanta mareada y adolorida y concluyendo al final que todo fu solo un sue o.

PRIMERA ESCENA:

-En Sugar Cube Corner se encontraban las ponis esperando a Twilight para desayunar, en seguida llega ella con pocos nimos, sus amigas se percatan de ello y tratan de animarla.

-Rainbow Dash= buenos d as, Twilight!

-Rarity= te sientes bi n?

-Twilight= Hola chicas, estoy bi n, salvo que tuve una rara pesadilla anoche.

-Fluttershy= una pesadilla? y de qu se trataba?

-Pinkie Pie= sientate y cuentanos con todo y detalle!

-Twilight= La verdad no s si vale la pena.

-Rarity= Ah cari o, est bi n que lo sepamos, adem s ser interesante mientras desayunamos.

-Twilight= Bueno, de acuerdo, ahora que lo dices me muero de hambre-Dice al sentarse.

-Applejack= Mientras esperamos el desayuno por qu no nos cuentas de tu sue o?

-Twilight= Pues por d nde empieso?  
-Spike= oigan MIREN!

-Spike se alaba a una poni exausta y apunto de colapsar. Las ponis corren en su auxilio y le preguntan si est bi n; ella suplica por un poco de agua, al parecer, llevaba d as viajando. Applejack le da un jugo a la poni, ella se recompone y les agradece.

-Jasmine= Les doy las gracias por ayudarme Ponis de la Armon a .

-Rarity= c mo sabes que somos las ponis dela armon a?

-Jasmine= Es el motivo de mi viaje. Vine precisamente a verlas a las seis. Con mucho gusto me presento, soy Jasmine.

-Applejack= Un gusto conocerla y a qu se le debe el motivo de su visita?

-Jasmine= vine a darles una noticia importante! ustedes son las nicas con los poderes m s apropiado para esta misi n!

SEGUNDA ESCENA:

-Mientras viajan, la poni Jasmine les explica su situaci n.

-Jasmine= Hace m s de mil a os, exist a un poni unicornio que viajaba por todo el reino, buscando un lugar al cual llamar hogar, donde hayan ponis que lo aprecien y lo acepten tal y como es, pero cuando lleg al rtico de Equestria, se enfrent a un monstruo llamado Darkness, quien le tendi una trampa amenazando vidas inocentes,el noble corsel no lo pens dos veces y decidi enfrentarlo sacrificando su vida, pero fu derrotado. El monstruo Darkness en cerr su alma para siempre y tom su cuerpo y su magia. Lo bueno es que Darkness fu destruido hace mucho,junto con el cuerpo del pobre corsel. Pero hace casi dos a os, mi maestro se enter de su tr gico destino y decidi usar su magia para reconstruir su cuerpo y unirlo a su alma. Solo falta despertarlo, pero mi maestro no puede hacerlo, requiere una fuente de magia a n m s poderosa, y por eso es que mi maestro me envi a Ponyvile, solo hay una fuente de magia capaz de hacerlo, y ustedes tienen esa magia.

-Twilight= Entiendo sus intenciones, quieren mostrarles que sus acciones tienen su m rito. Con mucho gusto ayudaremos, nos encargaremos de traerlo a la vida.

-Applejack= veremos a tu maestro ah ?

-Jasmine= Lamentablemente no por que se encuentra muy ocupado, pero conf a en que pueden despertar al noble corsel que yase dormido en el ataud de cristal casi se me olvidaba, la se al de xito de la misi n es su marca!

-Pinkie Pie= SU CUTIE MARK?

-Jasmine= s ! Una vez que su cutie mark aparesca en su costado significa que despertar .

-Rainbow Dash= y c mo se supone que lo vamos a despertar, lo sabes?

-Jasmine= con su magia! Usen su magia para llamarlo, comprender que hay ponis que quieren que regrese a la vida para estar donde pertenece, en su hogar ya llegamos!

-Llegan a un gran palacio abandonado pero m s estable, como de unos siglos aproximadamente, se adentran hasta la habitaci n donde se encontraba aquel noble corsel.

-Jasmine= ah est , el ataud de cristal, ah duerme el noble corsel!

-Las ponis se acercan al ataud para ver al poni a quien van a resusitar, y al verlo, Twilight queda boqui-abierta al ver que es el mismo poni que vi en el sue o de anoche.

-Twilight= NO PUEDE SER!

-Rarity= te encuentras bi n cari o?

-Twilight= es el poni que apareci en mi sue o!

-Las ponis se sorprenden, a escepci n de Jasmine, que pone una sonrisa(un poco macabra) y dice-Tal vez fu coinsidencia, o un mensaje que los espiritus intentaron darte. Twilight pone su mirada en el costado del poni, pero no hay cutie mark.

-Twilight= dices que una vez que su cutie mark re-aparezca despertar , verdad?

-Jasmine= en efecto, es lo que mi maestro me dijo y creo en sus palabras! Conf amos en ustedes chicas.

-Las ponis entonces unieron sus cascos para canalizar la magia; una a una, empezaban a brillar por la magia que cargaba hasta que ya est n listas.

-Twilight= no te preocupes, pronto te sacaremos de ah !

-Lanzan su poder hacia el ataud, haciendo que todo el lugar quedara cubierto por la luz, pero antes de eso, la poni Jasmine se retira del lugar; cuando todo qued en blanco...

-Twilight= Ven...ven... ven!

-?= qui n es?

-Twilight= ven!

-?= pero qui n es, qui n me llama?

-Twilight= ven con nosotras, ven a donde puedes estar!

-?= qu ?

-Twilight=despierta... despierta...abre los ojos, te estamos esperando! ABRELOS...!

-Finalmente la luz empieza a desvaneserce, las ponis intentan ver qu ocurri y lo siguiente que ven acontinuaci n les ser pico. El ataud se abri , el corsel estaba en el aire, despierto y con los ojos blancos y brillantes, sorprendiendo a las ponis, Twilight observa su costado para ver si fu un xito; lo fu , su cutie mark ha aparecido, un hermoso pilar de piedra rojiza, f cilmente demuestra la pureza de su ser, cuando los ojos del corsel dejan de brillar, la joven Jasmine, fuera del castillo:

-Jasmine= El unicornio Sombra, ha regresado.

TERCERA ESCENA:

-La princesa Celestia se encuentra rumbo al palacio donde se encuentran las ponis, preocupada al parecer debido a los acotencimientos recientes.

FLASH BACK:-En el castillo de Canterlot, la princesa Celestia recibe la visita de ni m s ni menos que la princesa Twiligh, le princesa le saluda, a lo que Twilight le responde riendo:

(Twilight)= Lamento decir que no soy la princesa, ella se dirige a un palacio viejo ubicado en el oriente de Equestria. Yo soy una iluci n que cordialmente invita a la princesa Celestia a presenciar uno de los m s picos eventos que alg n poni haya vivido antes.

Celestia= Pero de qu hablas? de qu se trata?

(Twilight)= La princesa Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas, voluntariamente traer a la vida a un unicornio que perdi la vida hace m s de mil a os y creemos que es justo que estuviese ah princesa.

Celestia= a qui n traer n de vuelta, de qui n se trata?

(Twilight)= del unicornio Sombra!-FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

-Celestia ve el castillo y ve desaparecer una luz en el centro y va para all , pero not algo raro en otra parte, le pareci ver algo moviendose en un jard n ubicado al oeste del palacio, Celestia decide entonces investigar ah primero. Al llegar ve que alguien est del otro lado.

-Celestia= qui n es? muestrese ahora mismo!

-La rara silueta voltea hacia la luz y al verle el rostro, Celestia estaba sin palabras. Aqui n estaba de frente era el Rey Sombra, quien se supone que muri en el Imperio de Cristal.

Celestia= t ?! pero qu haces aqu ?!

-El Rey Sombra no responde y mantiene su vil sonrisa. Mientras tanto, en el centro, las ponis estaban emocionadas de que el noble corsel haya logrado despertar. Apesar de que su apariencia luc a peculiar a su juicio, las ponis no les quitaba la sonrisa, el unicornio Sombra estaba confundido, ya que no sab a d nde estaba, y no conoc a a las ponis frente a l. Twilight esperaba que tal vez estar a confundido y decide presentarse y explicar.

-Twilight= Hola, bienvenido nuevamente a Equestria, soy la princesa Twilight Sparkle, la lider de las ponis de la armon a. Nosotras usamos nuestra magia para devolverte nuevamente la vida.

-Sombra se sorprende de lo que le dice.

-Twilight= Supimos lo que te pas hace mucho, sacrificaste tu vida por otros, tu alma fu encerrada desde entonces, revitalizaron tu cuerpo y lo unieron a tu alma nuevamente; nos dijeron que somos las nicas capaces de completar tu regreso y...

-Rainbow Dash= oigan! d nde est Jasmine?

-Fluttershy= que raro! Jurar a que estaba aqu hace poco.

-Rarity= Jasmiiiine! d nde est s?!

-Applejack= a d nde se iria?

-Sombra= En esa direcci n se encuentran dos enormes fuentes de magia-dice apuntando en direcci n al jard n.

-Applejack= dos fuentes de magia? a qu te refieres?

-Sombra= A que all hay dos ponis m gicos. Lo s por que puedo sentir su magia.

-Rainbow Dash= wow!

-Rarity= dices que son dos?

-Sombra= Conozco a uno de los dos, se trata de la princesa del sol.

-Twilight= la princesa del sol? la princesa Celestia?

-Applejack= la conoces?

-Sombra= Nunca la conoc en persona, pero s he sentido su aura y la reconosco desde lejos. Pero no s a qui n le pertenece la otra aura la cual est al mismo nivel que el de Celestia.

-Twilight= del mismo nivel? no ser la princesa Luna?

-Sombra= No. Tambi n conozco su aura y no es la que est con Celestia, jam s en mi vida sent esta clase de aura.

-Pinkie Pie= pues que esperamos, vayamos a ver!

-Las ponis van, pero Sombra no se mueve.

-Twilight= no seas t mido, ven con nosotras!

-Mientras caminaban en direcci n al jard n, las ponis deciden conversar un poco con el noble corsel(dado que no lo coocen bi n a n), pero no sab an que preguntarle hasta que...

-Sombra= c mo est el Imperio de Cristal?

-Las ponis se sorprenden por la pregunta a lo que contestan...

-Rarity= el Imperio de Cristal? paraqu quiere saberlo?

-Sombra= Pues, si saben lo que me pas significan que saben que el imerio estaba en serios problemas tambi n y quiero saber qu pas con todos despu s de mi caida.

-Twilight= tienes alguna conexi n con el imperio?

-Sombra= Recuerdo que el monstruo que me derrot tambi n quer a el poder del imperio y aprovecho la circustancia para quitarles a los ponis de cristal su nico medio de defensa.

-Applejack= que raro! Lo que s sab amos era que hace mucho un malvado rey unicornio tom el poder sobre el imperio, pero no hay de qu preocuparse, el impero est salvo desde hace casi dos a os.

-Sombra estaba confundido, no sab a que hab a alguien m s que quer a el poder del imperio. La conversaci n termina cuando llegan al port n que conduce al jard n.

-Sombra= Del otro lado est la princesa.

-Abren la puerta y ven a la princesa.

-Twilight= princesa Celestia!

-Celestia= Twilight!

-Twilight= no va a creer lo que...!

-Las ponis quedan mudas al ver qui n estaba al final de la habitaci n; pero quien se congel al verlo fu Sombra.

-Sombra= el...el...el es...!

-Rainbow Dash= el Rey Sombra!

-Sombra= REY SOMBRA?!

-Pinkie Pie= EL FUE QUIEN ESCLAVISO EL IMPERIO, SE SUPONE QUE YA NO DEBERIA EXISTIR!

-Sombra ah se di cuenta de todo, lo que el monstruo Darkness hiso despu s de vencerlo, y eso significa que ya no ser a confiable estar conn las ponis.

CONTINUARA.

-AVANCES DEL PROXIMO FANFIC:

-Sombra por f n comprende todo,y eso significa que no puede estar con las ponis y decide continuar con su camino. Pero cuando la poni desaparecida, quien result ser la Reina Simuladora, le revela a Sombra que desde su caida pasaron mil a os, Sombra se quiebra, y por si no fuera suficiente, l empieza a debilitarse y congelar. Sombra, por la ira, dolor f sico y espiritual, provoca a las ponis a que lo destruyan, amenazando con llevarse a Celestia con l a la muerte podr n las ponis salvar a Sombra? 


End file.
